Ya se veía venir
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Ellos siempre han estado juntos, y pasado el tiempo, continuarán igual a pesar de las opiniones de los demás... AU/Slash


BUENO, AQUI ANDO DEJANDO UN OS DE REGALO PARA LOS/AS QUE AUN SOMOS NIÑOS/AS... YA VOY A ACTUALIZAR... EN SERIO... LO PROMETO, PALABRA DE SLYTHERIN Y DE MALFOY...

SALUDOS A MIS HERMANAS... PARA_** VIVAELANIME**_... ES UN DRARRY LOLI... PERO NO ME QUISE ARRIESGAR CON EL LEMMON... TODAVIA NO...

DISCLAIMER:NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, SOLO LA HISTORIA... LO DEMAS... YA SABEN DE QUIEN...

_**VIVAN LOS SLY!**_

**_ENJOY!_**

FANDOM: HARRY POTTER  
PERSONAJE/PAIRING:HARRY/DRACO  
RATING:GENERAL/ROMANCE  
TITULO:YA SE VEIA VENIR  
RESUME:ELLOS SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO JUNTOS, Y PASADO EL TIEMPO, CONTINUARÁN IGUAL A PESAR DE LAS OPINIONES DE LOS DEMAS...

**YA SE VEIA VENIR**

La directora Mcgonagall observó con atención a los tres niños frente a ella. Dos de ellos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, eran bastante asiduos a su despacho, no así el niño de tez oscura que la miraba con superioridad del otro lado del escritorio, como si ella fuera un simple vasallo que tuviera que arrodillarse frente a su señor. Carraspeó incómoda y finalmente se dirigió al morenito de dulces y brillantes ojos verdes, que la miraba apenado junto al niño rubio increíblemente sucio.

-Bien. Entonces, Harry, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió, porqué Blaise y Draco estaban peleando-

El morenito miró al rubio de reojo y dijo:

-Blaise me estaba molestando... me quitó a Rex y lo tiró en el lodo-dijo el chico, mostrando el peluche de Colacuerno Húngaro completamente empapado y lleno de lodo-después se burló de mi y me empujó para que me cayera yo también-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó el chico Zabini.

-¡Si lo es! ¡Yo lo vi!-agregó con fiereza el rubio, quien se había mantenido hasta esos momentos callado y atento a los movimientos del chico Zabini.

-Calma... ambos-dijo la mujer, poniendose de pie y caminando hasta quedar frente a ellos-Blaise, di la verdad-

-Yo no hice nada-dijo el chico moreno, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro-

-¡No es verdad!-casi grito Draco.

-¡Bien! Continúa Harry-

-Draco nos vió y se acercó a defenderme, pero Zabini le metió el pie y cayeron ambos en el charco...-

-¡Todo fue culpa de Potter!-

-¡No lo es! ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Siempre estas molestándole!-

-¡Y eso a ti que mas te da! Ni que fuera de tu familia-

Harry se sintió triste de pronto. Era cierto. Él era un chico un poco solitario. No tenía mas familia que su Padrino Sirius y su Tío Remus, pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando era muy pequeño y ni siquiera tenía hermanos. Pero el sentía que Draco era mas que eso, el era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y el quería a Draco muchísimo, tanto como quería a su Dragón Rex, y a las ranas de chocolate, y a su padrino y a su tío Remus. Por eso no podía tolerar que alguien hiciera daño a Draco, así como sabía que Draco no permitiría jamás que le hicieran daño a el. Por eso, se lanzó sobre el chico Zabini, dispuesto a hacerlo callar.

-¡Harry!-gritaron Draco y la Directora Mcgonagall.

La mujer apenas alcanzó a detener al pequeño torbellino de cabello oscuro antes de que llegara a su cometido. Con el ceño fruncido, dirigió hacia ellos lo que ella sintió como justo castigo por su comportamiento.

-Los tres estarán castigados. Se quedarán el día de hoy después de clases y quiero que escriban mil veces en su cuaderno la frase "No debo pelear con mis compañeros" y no se retirarán hasta que lo hayan terminado-dijo, y con un gesto un poco mas duro, agregó-y por supuesto que llamaré a sus padres... es todo, vuelvan a su clase-

Los tres chiquillos salieron de la oficina, cabizbajos y desanimados, pero apenas la puerta del despacho se había cerrado, el chico Zabini volteó hacia ellos.

-Que sepas que esto no se queda aquí Malfoy-

-Igualmente Zabini-

El moreno se perdió por el pasillo, mientras los dos chicos se miraban fijamente.

-Gracias Draco-dijo Harry, tomandole la mano y apretándosela para trasmitirle su afecto.

-No es nada, eres mas que mi hermano, te quiero, y haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo el rubio, abrazándole.

Harry asintió entre los brazos del rubio, mientras las palabras se iban grabando a fuego en su mente.

-Yo tambien Draco... yo también-

**TRECE AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

La música no dejaba de sonar mientras los recién casados bailaban en el centro de la pista, completamente ensimismados el uno en el otro. La gente a su alrededor los miraba y sonreían, pues era bastante común verlos perdidos en su propio mundo, como si solamente existiera el otro para ellos.

A lo lejos, en la mesa principal, un enfurruñado Sirius Black observaba a la pareja que comenzaba a comerse a besos, mientras fruncía aún mas el ceño, para nada contento con lo que veía.

Desde que Harry había conocido al rubio desteñido, (como le gustaba llamarle a solas)después de que el niño había dejado caer por accidente a Rex dentro de una pequeña fuente ubicada en el amplio jardín de la escuela preescolar, siendo rescatado a tiempo por el rubito en un extraordinario despliegue de magia, no había tenido ojos para nada que no fuera él. Primero había sido "Draco dijo" o "Draco hizo" o "Draco quiere" o "Draco piensa"... y las alarmas habían saltado dentro de su cabeza. Pero su Remus, ¡Ay su tierno Remus!, lo había descalificado todo diciendo que era una tontería de niños, que debían sentirse felices porque Harry finalmente se interesaba en algo que no fuera estar todo el día con su peluche Rex y con ellos, que tenían que dejarlo conocer el mundo, tener amigos y comportarse como lo que era, un niño. Sirius se había atado la lengua y las manos, y había dejado que todo siguiera su cuso, después de todo, se dijo, cuánto podría durar esa amistad infantil.

Pero había durado, porque habían ido creciendo el uno junto al otro, y nada había podido separarlos, ni siquiera que los Malfoy hubieran estado a punto de irse a vivir a Francia, gracias al trabajo de Lucius Malfoy como embajador por el Mundo Mágico Inglés para Francia. Draco y Harry se habían negado en redondo a separarse y las pataletas y berrinches habían terminado una y otra vez en demostraciones bastante gráficas y explosivas del nivel mágico de ambos. Y Narcissa Malfoy, quien tenía una debilidad por demás insana por Harry, ya no mencionar lo de su hijo, se había negado rotundamente a separarse de él. Y Lucius Malfoy, que amaba a su esposa con locura y adoraba a su hijo con toda la sangre mágica acumulada en sus venas, movió casi literalmente cielo, mar y tierra para llegar a una solución. Entonces los Malfoy no se fueron a Francia, pero conectaron con bastante buen tino una de las chimeneas de su mansión de Wiltshire al pequeño chalet que tenían en Francia para que el patriarca pudiera viajar todos los días a su centro de trabajo.

Después de eso, en plena adolescencia, había sido testigo de los cambios en su relación. Desde las dudas acerca de sus sentimientos por parte de Harry, los celos del rubio porque el chico Zabini buscaba mucho a Potter, el sufrimiento de ambos por el casi rompimiento de su amistad gracias a un desafortunado incidente entre Draco con Theodore Nott, orquestado por Zabini para alejar a Harry y al Malfoy, y la pelea a lo muggle entre ambos donde sacaron todo el estrés y la tensión sexual que habían estado reprimiendo hasta que esta dio paso a una intensa sesión de besuqueo y magreo que les abrió los ojos por completo y de la cual terminaron hablando de sus sentimientos hasta que aclararon todo.

Y habían terminado ahí, un par de horas después de haber dicho al ministro el "Si, quiero", enlazando su magia, alma y corazón, y ahora su Harry, su pequeño y adorado Harry, era ahora Harry James Potter-Malfoy, esposo de Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

Sirius quería morirse.

-Vamos Siri, ni que se hubiera muerto...-dijo Remus mientras apretaba su mano entre las suyas-después de todo, ya se veía venir...-

Y sí, porque Sirius podía negarse a todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos dos, pero nunca había podido negar que lo había visto venir desde que los encontró a ambos, parados fuera de la oficina de la directora, abrazados y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Y yo que solamente fui a ver porque me habían llamado...-

En la pista, dos hombres se miran fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose la mirada plata en la verde, diciéndose miles de cosas con la mirada y sonriéndose con complicidad, porque ambos saben, que lo que comenzó aquella tarde de septiembre, cuando el chico Malfoy rescató a Rex de un inminente ahogamiento, fue solamente el principio de la mas hermosa historia de amor que jamás podría haberse contado...

* * *

Bueno, espero no haya quedado **tan** horrorosa... y sigue notándose la palabra clave...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
